


I Need You

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spike/Buffy fic set in S6</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

I need you. There, I’ve said it. Does it surprise you as much as it does me?

I don’t know why. Maybe because I think you understand. Maybe because I don’t have to pretend with you, don’t have to be someone I’m not.

Who am I anymore anyhow?

It isn’t love because it doesn’t hurt. Not in the all consuming 24/7 kind of way that love so often does. No, this is the agonizing hangover kind of hurt. It’s there and then eventually it goes away.

I am an addict and you are my drug. A fix of you and I can make it through the day, or at least the next few hours. Without you my skin starts to itch and I try to crawl out of myself.

I think it’s the same for you. I know you claim to love me, but what I really think is you want to own me. You want to get one over on Angelus. He had your girl and now you’ve got his.

How did we ever get this fucked up?

One day this will blow up in our faces. One of us will go too far. Then there’ll be no turning back.

Who will break first Spike?


End file.
